


If home is where the heart is where is my home now?

by blushingsterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Airplanes, Angst, Anxiety, Big Brother Derek, Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Derek is a Failwolf, Eventual Sterek, Everyone is a failwolf, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Major character death - Freeform, Non-Canonical Character Death, Scott is a Failwolf, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, Stilinski Family Feels, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingsterek/pseuds/blushingsterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek was about five minutes into his plane ride before he heard someone curse in front of him. He looked up to see a distressed looking man who was worrying his lip between his teeth.</p><p> “Look man I know you don’t know me, and I get that that’s your seat and all but I’m in this row and you would be doing me a major solid if you could give me the window seat,” cute brown haired man said. Derek raised his eyebrows and was just about to speak when</p><p>“Listen I’m really sorry I just-I really need the window seat. I know it’s random and completely weird but I promise I’ll leave you alone the rest of the flight and everything. Jesus I’ll even buy you a drink if you want I just really need that window seat” Derek huffed and replied</p><p>“I’m not really sure that half of what you just said was coherent but you’d better have a good reason for wanting that window seat” as he moved over</p><p>Or</p><p>Stiles is a nervous flier and Derek helps</p>
            </blockquote>





	If home is where the heart is where is my home now?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! In-depth warnings will be found at the end of chapters, though they will also be generically tagged. If there is anything that I missed that could be considered a trigger to anyone please let me know, the last thing I want to do is to cause anyone to panic/become anxious. Please read the warnings if there is anything you would like to stay away from that is tagged.  
> Have a lovely day!

     It had been a long week; Derek was excited to get on the plane and sleep and not have to worry until they landed. He was returning to Beacon Hills to help Scott and knew he would need all the rest he could get. He quickly boarded the plane and walked over to his seat, settling in and talking out his current read. He was about five minutes into it before he heard someone curse in front of him. He looked up to see a distressed looking man who was worrying his lip between his teeth.

  
      “Look man I know you don’t know me, and I get that that’s your seat and all but I’m in this row and you would be doing me a major solid if you could give me the window seat,” cute brown haired man said. Derek raised his eyebrows and was just about to speak when he spoke again

  
     “Listen I’m really sorry I just-I really need the window seat. I know it’s random and completely weird but I promise I’ll leave you alone the rest of the flight and everything. Jesus I’ll even buy you a drink if you want I just really need that window seat,” Derek huffed and replied

  
     “I’m not really sure that half of what you just said was coherent but you’d better have a good reason for wanting that window seat,” as he moved over. If that guy was that distressed about it he might as well just let him have it. The man visibly sighed, relieved apparently, and moved past Derek to the desired window seat. From there he pulled out his phone and proceeded to unpack some of his stuff that he would need for the ride. When he was finished he sighed and turned to Derek

     “Hey man thanks you have no idea how much that meant to me. The names Stiles by the way.”  
     “Derek,” he said as he accepted Stiles’ outstretched hand. A few seconds later they heard the tell tale ringing before the intercom came on and the pilot let them know they were getting ready for take off. As soon as he felt the plane pull out of the game he heard Stiles’ breath uptake and watched as his hands gripped the armrests until his knuckles were white. Derek scowled

     “Are you okay?” Stiles glanced in his direction

     “Yea, fine, I’m just a bit of a nervous flier.” The plane went over a bump and Stiles jumped, while a small squeak came out of his mouth. Derek raised an eyebrow

     “A bit?” Stiles cracked a short smile before turning back to looking out the window. He heard Stiles suck in a breath before mumbling

  
     “Oh god,” as the plane turned onto the runway. Derek looked over to see Stiles’ eyes wide and glued to the window outside. Derek looked back down at the magazine that he had pulled out of his bag, trying to mind his own business. He heard Stiles’ breath get a little faster than normal and he half-heartedly threw a

  
     “It’ll be fine, don’t worry,” at him. Derek glanced at Stiles again to see leg bouncing a mile a minute and his chest heaving. Stiles bit his lip and closed his eyes, and Derek watched as he tried to hold his breath to help calm himself down, though his chest was still heaving as quick as before. Derek could smell the guys anxiety starting to waft towards him and he was torn between helping said stranger who he barely knew and leaving him be. Derek didn’t know how he would react to comfort and he didn’t want to make the situation worse. However when Derek smelled the beginnings of embarrassment and shame come off of Stiles he made his decision. He turned towards Stiles and placed a hand on his arm

     “Hey Stiles, you’re gonna be fine.” Stiles hunched away from Derek and if possible turned more towards the window. Derek smelled the shame and heard his breathing increase tenfold and took a deep breath trying to keep his voice as soft as possible

     “Stiles, look at me,” he moved his fingertips to the tip of Stiles’ chin and gently pushed Stiles’ face to look at him. “You need to calm down, breathe Stiles you need to breathe.” Stiles’ eyes were scanning frantically around, presumably looking at the people that Derek knew were staring.

     “Hey they don’t matter, don’t think about them, there’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Derek said as he put his arms on Stiles’ shoulders. Which apparently Stiles took as an invitation to scramble closer to Derek and wrap his arms around his torso, hiding his face in Derek’s chest. Derek froze, having not been hugged by anyone since the fire years ago, but slowly lowered his arms to rub reassuring circles in Stiles’ back. The plane got to cruising height and the intercom popped on again to let the passengers know that refreshments were coming around. This seemed to pop Stiles out of his daze as he froze and untangled himself from Derek, looking sheepishly up at him and saying

     “Sorry dude, I don’t usually bear hug strangers and you don’t look like the kind of person to either so sorry I popped your personal bubble. I just really don’t like planes, like at all. They’re like freaking human death traps of metal that fly in the sky and sometimes explode and-”

     “Stiles,” Derek interrupted.

     “Yea?”

     “Shut up.”

     “Sorry,” Stiles said while rubbing his neck. “So uh, where you headed?” Stiles inquired.

     “Beacon Hills.”

     “Really? Me too man, my old man’s the Sheriff there. You visiting family?”

     Derek swallowed and furrowed his brow “Of sorts. You?”

     “Nah, gotta go back and make sure my Pops has been eating his greens.” Stiles snorts, looking down sheepishly at his lap before making eye contact with Derek again.

     “Are you excited to see your parents?” Stiles asks, and to Derek it feels like a punch to the gut even though Stiles didn’t know; he’d have no way of knowing. Thankfully Derek is saved by the intercom letting him know that they were getting ready to make the descent down into Beacon Hills. Stiles exhales a shaky breath and leans his head back against the headrest, his jaw clenching.

     “God I hate planes,” he mutters as the plane makes a little jump against the runway before fully touching down. The plane meanders it’s way back into the proper gate and almost quicker than Derek can process, Stiles is up, packed, and saying

     “See ya on the flipside,” with a smile before practically running down the aisleway off of the plane, which Derek couldn’t imagine was polite or allowed. Derek smiles to himself and shakes his head, grabbing his things and waiting to be allowed off of the plane.

 

~ 

 

     Stiles hadn’t seen his dad in years. As much as he’d like to think that he keeps up with him and fusses about him, it’s just not realistic anymore with Stiles living so far away. And their phone conversations went from daily, to weekly, to monthly, to almost none at all and as much as Stiles wouldn’t like to hear it, he hasn’t heard from his dad in months. The weirder part? Stiles hadn’t even gotten a text back from his dad when he told him he’d be in town, he thought maybe he was upset with him for some reason and knowing the sheriff, he would’ve texted him back in a couple days. So Stiles gave him a couple of days, and still nothing. He got a text from his dad a couple of weeks ago out of the blue telling him he was going on a fishing trip with some guys from the station and wouldn’t be back for a while; but Stiles had figured that meant a weekend, not months, certainly not months. So it was a little disturbing to be standing on his dad’s overgrown lawn looking at his car that clearly hadn’t been moved in a while collecting dust. But the thing that got to him was the mail. Whenever the Stilinski family went on vacation his dad always made sure that the mail was held until they returned, something about how criminals are more likely to rob you. His dad would have never let the mail to get to be like this. Stiles can feel the magic inside him thrumming and for the first time in a while, he has to struggle to keep it under control because deep down, he knows something is terribly wrong. He fumbles to pull out his phone and is calling Cora faster than he even thought possible. Stiles takes deep breaths as the dial tone takes too long to right and it goes to voicemail. He curses under his breath and hits the call button again, brushing his hand through his hair.

     “What Stiles, I told you my brother just got here you big dingo. I’m gonna see you tomorrow can I call you later?” An annoyed Cora states, clearly ready to hang up.

     “Where’s my dad?” Stiles breathes out, rushed and barely audible.

     “Stiles, what are you talking about? Your dads at home, where are you?” but Stiles knows better, he knows her better and the little sigh at the end? Means something's not right.

     “I flew in early as a surprise. Now where is my dad Cora? What’s going on?” he says his voice getting a bit higher with worry.

     “Stiles, look everything’s okay. You’re dad’s on a fishing trip. I’m gonna come pick you up and we’ll go get milkshakes like we promised okay? Then you can meet the pack.”

     “Cora. Where the fuck is my dad? He went on a fishing trip weeks ago! There’s mail here, he always calls the post office when we go on vacation Cora you know this. Now I wanna know what’s going on and where the fuck my dad is!” Stiles practically yells into the phone, near hysterical.

     “Okay Stiles, I’m getting in the car right now, where are you?” Cora says softly. And she barely hears the soft, sad reply of,

     “Home.”

**Author's Note:**

> -Stiles has a near panic attack at the beginning, he's a nervous flier.  
> -Stiles freaks out a bit when the Sheriff is found possibly missing.


End file.
